Harry and Pansy ( 2 )
by starck29
Summary: Et si ... Drago avait eu pour désir de restaurer l'honneur de sa famille ? Et que Pansy avait le souhait de l'aider à y parvenir, à n'importe qu'elle prix. Ensemble, ils feront trembler les fondements du monde. [UA progressif à partir de la cinquième année et déconseillé aux âmes sensibles] "Pour protéger face au danger sa tendre sœur, son âme au diable il vendrait aussitôt.
1. Le bal des héritiers

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à JustPaulInHere qui bêta cette fic. Voici un nouveau Harry and Pansy, le numéro 2 cette fois-ci. Pour la petite histoire, ce premier chapitre a été l'une de mes tentatives ratées d'Alumna malae, mon secret santa de 2017. Je l'ai donc réutilisé ici pour cette nouvelle fic. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre avec une review et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 : Le bal des héritiers**

« Tu danses admirablement bien, lui souffla Drago à l'oreille, mieux que la plupart de tes condisciples.

-Tu ne places pas la barre très haute en même temps, regarde Bulstrode et Greengrass.

-Non, mais les deux jumelles valsent plutôt bien.

-Flora et Hestia Carrow, murmura la brune, en quoi est-ce qu'elles t'intéressent ?

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Pansy, la politique commence à nos âges.

-Tu veux un réseau n'est-ce pas ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

-Renverser mon père et prendre la tête de la maison Malefoy.

-Un très noble projet Drago, mais as-tu les moyens pour ça ?

-Si tu veux le découvrir, tu n'as qu'à me suivre.

-Avec plaisir Drago, tu sais bien que je te suivrai toujours. »

C'est sur ces paroles que se conclut leur danse.

C'était le troisième bal des héritiers auquel elle assistait, et la présentation d'aujourd'hui avait été très riche. Elle savait ce que représentait cette soirée pour les sangs-purs, c'était là que se jouaient certaines des alliances les plus cruciales pour le monde sorcier. Elle avait déjà repéré quelques points intéressants. Greengrass, deuxième du nom, avait commencé à se rapprocher du duo Harper-Zabini, et Drago avait abordé les jumelles. Depuis l'incident de la coupe du monde, quelques mois plus tôt, Drago savait que son père était à nouveau entré dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il refusait de s'engager dans une cause aussi vaine et stupide. Il détestait les nés-moldus, c'était indéniable, en grande partie car ils étaient incapables de s'adapter aux coutumes sorcières, et aussi à cause de Granger. Il la détestait, avec son air de miss-je-sais-tout, les louanges qu'elle recevait de la part de la quasi-totalité des professeurs et son amitié avec le survivant. Tout ça aurait dû être à lui ! Et non pas à cette misérable Sang-de-bourbe !


	2. Le plan de Tracey

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à JustPaulInHere qui bêta cette fic. Désolé pour le mois d'absence, j'essayerais de faire en sorte de ne pas vous laisser sans chapitre durant plus de deux semaines (et de potentiellement raccourcir le délais après). J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira, vous savez ou est le bouton review si c'est le cas et bonne lecture !  
_

**Chapitre 2 : Le plan de Tracey**

Le bal des héritiers était une célébration pour présenter au monde sorcier anglais les enfants de sangs-purs âgés de douze ans, il était organisé chaque année entre le début des vacances d'hiver et le 24 décembre. Chaque famille de sang-pur l'organisait tour à tour, et elle était désignée à la fin du bal des années précédentes.

Pansy observa la salle commune de Serpentard. Cela faisait deux jours que la rentrée avait eu lieu, le bal des héritiers avait été particulièrement instructif. Les jumelles Carrow, little Greengrass, Graham Pritchard, les héritiers Selwyn et Yaxley, ainsi que les héritières Selwyn et Goyle, cela faisait beaucoup de nouveaux pions. Pansy avait déjà vu Drago approcher les jumelles, probablement pour les avoir de son côté le moment voulu, lorsqu'il voudrait tuer son père. Maintenant que la Serpentarde y réfléchissait, Drago n'avait pas choisi ces amis au hasard : Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Daphnée et elle … tout ce qu'il lui faudrait le moment voulu. Plus elle les observaient, plus Pansy voyait les différentes cours se former. D'un côté il y avait Drago, et de l'autre Nott. Et entre les deux se trouvait le duo Rowle-Selwyn, celui de cinquième année, et le trio Bulstrode-Davis-Montague Ceux qui n'étaient pas proches de l'une de ces cours restaient neutres en cas de guerre ouverte dans leur maison, se contentant de nettoyer derrière. Parmi les huit héritiers présentés lors du dernier bal, quatre étaient acquis à Drago, les choses se présentaient pour le mieux, pour le moment. Pansy se leva du fauteuil où elle était installée et elle monta à l'étage sur la mezzanine. Tracey Davis la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle était assise à un table dans un coin. Elle lui dit : « Montague te veux Parkinson, et il fera tout pour t'avoir.

-Si tu es là Davis, répondit la brune, c'est que tu es contre cette idée. N'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne veux pas d'une guerre, pas maintenant qu'il est de retour.

-Alors tu le trahis Tracey ? Tu te retournes contre Montague et Bulstrode ?

-Je ne le trahis pas Pansy, mais si il met son plan à exécution et que vous le battez, alors vous me serez redevable. Il y a une différence entre trahir quelqu'un et se couvrir en cas de guerre. Dans tout les cas je m'en sortirais, après tout, Drago paye toujours ses dettes. »

La Serpentarde se leva et laissa la brune réfléchir à ces paroles, son plan était en marche.


	3. La marque des ténèbres

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à JustPaulInHere qui bêta cette fic. J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : La marque des ténèbres**

Le tournoi des trois sorciers c'était fini d'une façon beaucoup plus tragique que ce qu'elle avait anticipé. Cédric Diggory était mort dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton. Mais malgré tout, la situation avait ces avantages. Avec le retour du Lord noir, il serait bien plus facile pour Drago de tuer son père. Et ce serait la consécration pour elle. Tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé ce réaliserait enfin. Elle avait autant suivi Drago par loyauté que par intérêt personnel, mais c'était le cas pour la plupart d'entre-eux. Pansy examina l'echéquier en face d'elle, la plupart de ces pièces étaient déjà en place. Tracey Davis était son pion, Astoria son cavalier, même si cette dernière n'en avait pas encore conscience, et Drago était son roi, sa pièce la plus importante. Et elle, elle était la reine de ce jeu, et elle comptait bien le remporter. Elle dévissa son roi en deux et en sortit un petit parchemin enroulé. Elle le déplia, c'était une adresse. Drago la lui avait donné avant les vacances au cas où, si jamais quelque chose se passait mal. Et aujourd'hui c'était le cas, le seigneur des ténèbres voulais la marquer avant la rentrée. Si elle était marquée, s'en était fini d'elle. Pansy se rendit à l'adresse indiquée par poudre de cheminette. Elle découvrit un petit salon aux murs blancs et joliment décorés. Drago arriva par la même cheminée quelques secondes après elle. Il lui demanda : « Il y a un problème Pansy ?

-Le seigneur des ténèbres veut me voir marquée avant la fin des vacances.

-C'est trop tôt Pansy, beaucoup trop tôt. Rien n'est encore prêt.

-Alors tu veux que …

-Nous n'avons pas le choix Pansy, je te le demande en tant qu'ami. Va le voir, sois digne de ton rang, puis ensuite … met-toi sous la protection du '' camp de la lumière ''. C'est la seule chose que tu puisses encore faire Pansy, c'est le seul moyen de te sauver.

-Drago, murmura-t-elle

-Va voir Severus, il pourra t'aider avec ça. Et quand tu seras dans le camp de la lumière, espionne-les pour nous. »

-Les dés étaient jetés, si elle se faisait une seule erreur elle se brûlerait les ailes. Mais au moins, peu importe l'issue de la guerre, elle serait en vie.


	4. Garance eSelwyn

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à JustPaulInHere qui bêta cette fic. J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 : Garance eSelwyn**

Son bras la brûlait, cela faisait trois jours depuis cette funeste journée et elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à la porter, cette marque maudite. Drago lui avait dit de se laisser marquer par le Lord noir puis de chercher un soutien dans ''le camp de la lumière'', comme si tous les Serpentards étaient forcément les toutous du Seigneur des ténèbres. Ça la répugnait de devoir le faire, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Heureusement, une bonne nouvelle était arrivée pour elle juste avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Elle ressortit la lettre de son enveloppe et la relut pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas faite avoir.

_ Chère miss Parkinson, nous sommes au plaisir de vous informer que l'un de nos associés a trouvé ce que vous cherchiez. Nous pourrons vous le livrer où vous le souhaitez à partir du 15 de ce mois. Bien entendu, je me dois de vous prévenir : il est instable, très difficile à manier et particulièrement dangereux. Recevez ma plus sincère gratitude._

_Caractacus Beurk._

« Un problème ? lui demanda Tracey, assise en face d'elle

-Aucun Tracey, lui répondit la brune, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

-Ça dépend lequel.

-Nous faire sortir, une autre personne de Poudlard pendant une journée complète et moi.

-C'est impossible Pansy.

-Ah bon ? J'aurais pourtant pensé, vu la relation que ta mère et la sous-secrétaire entretiennent, que ce serait possible. Je n'ai plus qu'à demander à cette chère Millicent.

-Qui est l'autre personne ? »

Pansy y avait réfléchi durant toutes les vacances et elle avait finalement trouvé la personne idéale. Aussi elle répondit : « Garance eSelwyn.

-La première année ?

-Son père doit un service à ma famille, ce sera une bonne façon de le rembourser.

-Pour une bâtarde ?

-Le clan Selwyn est très soudé, pour eux Garance vaut ce service, comme pour n'importe quel enfant de n'importe quelle branche.

-Que comptes-tu lui faire ?

-Une … expérimentation. »

Deux semaines plus tard, Pansy se trouvait devant les grilles de son manoir avec une Garance tétanisée. Lorsqu'elle le vit, la brune se retourna et lui dit : « Ça va bien se passer, tu me fais confiance Garance ? »

La petite hocha la tête, la Serpentarde la trouvait mignonne avec son uniforme de Gryffondor. Elle lui dit en ouvrant les grilles : « Il y a dedans quelque chose qui voudra prendre le contrôle, tu ne dois surtout pas le laisser faire tu m'entends ?

-Oui, répondit la première année d'une petite voix

-Avec ça, les Gryffondors ne viendront plus t'embêter Garance.

-C'est vrai ? demanda la petite le regard plein d'espoir

-Je te le promet, allez viens. »

Si son plan fonctionnait comme prévu, elle aurait bientôt de quoi détruire Gryffondor, et même tout Poudlard s'il le fallait. Elle conduisit Garance jusqu'à une salle secrète du manoir. Un étrange orbe noir s'y trouvait. Garance s'approcha de l'orbe … et l'absorba. Pansy la vit s'écrouler au sol, l'obscurus tentait de résister. Finalement, la Gryffondor se releva, mais elle avait changé. Elle avait perdu des cheveux, les seuls qu'il lui restait tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et étaient devenus noires. Elle avait une peau beaucoup plus grise que la normale, et des yeux laiteux. Ils étaient uniformément blancs, comme si elle était aveugle. Pansy lui dit : « Il faudra appliquer un glamour à tes yeux.

-Cette puissance …, murmura la Gryffondor

-Contrôles-là Garance, ne la laisse pas prendre le dessus sur toi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un moyen de te venger des Gryffondors, tu leur montreras qui est vraiment Garance eSelwyn. »

Elle avait réussi … Elle venait de créer le tout premier obscurial viable ! Garance allait être capable de manier toute cette colère et cette haine, et peut-être même bien plus. C'était sublime, tout simplement sublime. Elle avait sa tour, ne lui manquait plus maintenant que son fou et elle aurait toutes les pièces dont elle avait besoin.


	5. La tour et le cavalier

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à JustPaulInHere qui bêta cette fic. J'espère que ce cinquième chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 : La tour et le cavalier**

Une explosion retentit dans les cachots qui attira l'attention de Pansy et plusieurs autres Serpentards. Là, ils retrouvèrent trois Gryffondors mourrants, elle reconnut Finnigan, un cinquième année qui vouait une haine infinie à tout ce qui avait un lien avec Serpentard. Il était en vie, tout comme les deux autres, mais semblait vidé de SES réserves magiques. C'est à ce moment que la brune reconnut les étranges marques qu'il avait sur le visage, : sa tour avait perdue le contrôle de son pouvoir. Elle disparut lorsque le professeur Rogue et Dumbledore, le "mage blanc", arrivèrent pour constater les dégâts. Garance devait être détruite par ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais ainsi elle était beaucoup plus manipulable. Maintenant qu'elle avait vu le pouvoir de son obscurus, elle allait en avoir peur, et elle n'oserait plus l'utiliser. Et plus elle brimera son pouvoir, plus celui-ci deviendra puissant, jusqu'au jour où … Pansy lança un sortilège de détection de magie avec sa baguette et détecta Garance au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle envoya un patronus à Astoria pour la prévenir puis s'y dirigea. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle vit que les yeux de Garance avaient virés au noir, comme ….

« Croyance Bellebosse, murmura-t-elle

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Pansy ? Je suis devenue …

-Tu es magnifique Garance.

-Je suis un monstre Parkinson … À CAUSE DE TOI ! "

Pansy esquiva la décharge de magie que lui avait envoyé la Gryffondor, il fallait qu'elle maîtrise son pouvoir au plus vite. La Serpentarde s'approcha de la première année, tout en esquivant les décharges de magie successives. Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment près, elle lui dit : "Garance, ils ont payé pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Maintenant reprend le contrôle, sinon toute l'école risque d'y passer !

-Je … je n'y arrive pas Pansy ! »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'arriva Astoria, complètement paniquée à cause de la situation. Pansy lui dit : « Fais en sorte que personne ne monte Astoria, peu importe comment ! »

Pansy se reconcentra sur Garance et lui dit : « Reprend le dessus sur lui Garance, tu en est capable, je le sais. »

Plus Pansy s'approchait d'elle, plus les vagues de magie étaient puissantes. Lorsqu'elle fut à portée, elle la prit dans ses bras avant de s'effondrer au sol, à genoux. La première année réussit alors à se calmer et à reprendre le contrôle sur l'obscurus qui habitait son corps. Elle commença à pleurer dans les bras de Pansy, le pire venait d'être évité. La Serpentarde se redressa et dit à Garance : « Ne laisse plus jamais ta colère prendre le dessus d'accord ?

-Merci Pansy, murmura la première année.

-Pansy qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Astoria en remontant.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard. »

Garance s'endormit dans les bras de la cinquième année, alors que le professeur Rogue arrivait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Astoria avait retrouvé Pansy dans la chambre de cette dernière, souhaitant avoir une explication. La cinquième année insonorisa la pièce avant de dire : « Garance est un obscurial, et un très puissant si tu veux mon avis.

-C'est impossible Pansy, tu sais très bien qu'un obscurus ne naît que si le sorcier qui l'abrite subit des brimades, et on parle d'une Selwyn là.

-Il reste une possibilité Astoria, elle a une sensibilité naturelle aux obscurus, c'est la seule explication possible.

-C'est impossible Pansy, aucun obscurial n'a survécu assez longtemps pour avoir … »

Astoria se tut et écarquilla les yeux, comprenant où voulait en venir son amie.

« 1926, murmura-t-elle.

-Toutes les baguettes du MACUSA n'auraient pas suffi à le tuer, mais Dragonneau avait réussi à lui faire retrouver la raison.

-Tu penses que …

-Oui, elle a développé un obscurus comme son grand-père. »

Pansy n'avait pas complètement menti, Garance était bien la petite-fille de Croyance Bellebosse, elle s'en était assurée, et c'était probablement pour cela que son expérience avait aussi bien fonctionné. Astoria lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ?

-Il va falloir la protéger Astoria, d'elle-même et des autres. »

Et maintenant, elle avait son cavalier. Son plan se déroulait à merveille. Astoria ne s'en était pas encore rendue compte, mais Pansy l'avait déjà en son pouvoir.


	6. L'ouverture des hostilités

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à JustPaulInHere qui bêta cette fic. J'espère que ce sixième chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : L'ouverture des hostilités**

Garance et Astoria s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées de Pansy après l'incident de Finnigan. Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis, et la situation à Poudlard continuait de se dégrader. Montague commençait à beaucoup trop s'agiter, pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago, qui allait enfin pouvoir réaffirmer son autorité sur les Serpentards. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait Pansy, non, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était Weasley. En effet, elle avait fait son choix, elle se servirait de Potter comme d'un bouclier, mais Weasley et Chang étaient sur son chemin. Elle avait donné la Serdaigle en pâture à Ombrage, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à cela que la Grande inquisitrice avait pu faire tomber Dumbledore. Mais pour Weasley… elle résistait déjà aux retenues d'Ombrage et n'avait d'yeux que pour Potter, et aucun autre garçon… Bien sûr ! C'était ça la solution ! Elle devrait attendre l'année suivante, mais cela pouvait marcher.

Un jour de mi-Avril, alors qu'elle rentrait dans son dortoir, Pansy découvrit une Astoria en pleurs. Elle s'approcha d'elle et l'assit sur son lit. Elle lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Astoria ?

-Montague m'a agressée… pas loin des cuisines… alors que je…

-C'est fini Astoria, il ne te fera plus rien.

-J'ai eu peur… qu'il…

-Chut Astoria, dit la cinquième année en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler, il ne te touchera plus. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Tracey avait très bien joué son rôle, Montague n'avait pas eu le temps de finir ce qu'il voulait faire à cause de l'arrivée d'une classe de Poufsouffle mais cela avait suffi pour terroriser Astoria. Cependant, elle était aussi devenue un témoin gênant. Astoria finit par s'endormir, et Pansy la coucha dans son lit. Elle ressortit de sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 20h30. Elle avait encore le temps. La brune rejoignit Drago dans sa chambre de préfet et lui dit : « Montague a attaqué Astoria pas loin des cuisines, elle est dans ma chambre en train de dormir.

-Mon père connaît très bien le sien, je crois qu'il va être temps de le lui rappeler.

-N'en parles pas à Daphné, Drago, sinon on va se retrouver avec un corps sur les bras.

-Alors évite aussi Garance, je suis moins aveugle que tu ne le crois Pansy, je sais ce que tu lui as fait. Mais, c'est probablement ça qui l'a sauvée des Gryffondors. Et concernant Davis ?

-Je me charge d'elle Drago. »

Tout se passait exactement comme elle l'avait prévue, il ne restait plus qu'à gérer le cas Tracey Davis.


	7. Une nouvelle année

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

_Note d'Auteur :__ Merci à JustPaulInHere qui bêta cette fic. J'espère que ce septième chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7 : Une nouvelle année**

La guerre avait duré jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais c'était Drago qui l'avait gagnée. Montague n'avait plus rien désormais, et Astoria avait été vengée. Pansy s'était elle-même occupée de Tracey Davis, grâce à un serment d'âme, le même que celui qu'utilisait la mafia sorcière russe. Si elle parlait de son rôle dans cette histoire à qui que ce soit, son âme serait détruite à tout jamais. La brune avait réussi à mettre Astoria totalement sous son influence, elle pouvait faire d'elle exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle comptait bien utiliser cet atout à son avantage. Elle laisserait Drago éliminer Lucius Malefoy, se contentant de couvrir ses arrières. Drago avait ses deux gorilles pour l'aider et l'argent de Daphnée s'il échouait, cela n'avait pas été dur de la convaincre, les Greengrass détestaient Lucius. Son rôle à elle était de faire en sorte qu'il ne perde pas tout en y arrivant. Tant qu'elle le faisait, Drago se fichait de ces autres manipulations.

Lorsque la rentrée arriva, Pansy put mettre son plan en marche. Elle attendit la fin du banquet et conduisit ses pions jusqu'à la salle sur demande, Drago ne commencerait pas ce soir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes de ladite salle, la brune découvrit trois fauteuils, elle n'avait plus besoin de Tracey désormais. Chacune d'elle s'installa sur l'un d'entre-eux. Elle leur dit : « Le seigneur des ténèbres arrive, et un jour ou l'autre cette école tombera.

-Pansy ? demanda Garance avec peur

-Nous ne pourrons pas l'en empêcher Garance, mais nous y survivrons.

-Astoria, approche les jumelles Carrow et débrouille-toi pour qu'elles se rallient à nous. Garance, je compte sur toi me tenir informée de tout ce que font les Gryffondors. Je sais que tu t'entends bien avec l'un des deux frères Crivey, et avec Granger.

-Pansy, dit Astoria avec une voix incertaine, Flora et Hestia ne sont-elles pas déjà de notre côté ? Je veux dire, elles sont sous la protection de Drago non ?

-Elles sont sous la protection de Drago, mais elles n'ont jamais fait preuve de la moindre loyauté, Astoria. »

La vérité était que même si elle avait une confiance absolue en Drago, elle n'en avait pas pour ces alliés. Les jumelles pouvaient être redoutables, elles étaient aussi inventives que les jumeaux Weasley, mais beaucoup plus dangereuses. Drago s'entourait des bonnes personnes, elle devait faire de même.


	8. Le rôle du cavalier

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

**Chapitre 8 : Le rôle du cavalier**

Alors qu'elles allaient quitter la Salle sur Demande, Pansy retint Astoria en lui attrapant le bras, laissant Garance repartir toute seule. Les deux brunes se fixèrent du regard quelques longues secondes, avant que la plus âgée ne relève sa manche gauche, dévoilant son horrible marque. La quatrième année haleta sous le choc et recula d'un pas.

\- Il m'a forcé à le faire Astoria, commença la sixième année en versant quelques larmes, je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Pansy, murmura la plus jeune des deux

\- S'il te plaît Astoria, il faut que tu m'aides à lui échapper. Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas finir comme eux …

La brune s'effondra à genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Pansy ?

\- Je … Je vais aller trouver Potter, c'est ma seule chance, mais … mais je ne peux pas … à cause de Weasley. Quelqu'un doit … quelqu'un doit l'éloigner de lui … sinon il ne me regardera jamais.

La quatrième année resta pantoise, comprenant ce que son amie attendait d'elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Pansy, c'est hors de question ! Je ne coucherais pas avec Weasley pour que tu puisses approcher Potter, certainement pas !

Elle partie sur ces mots, abandonnant la sixième année ''à son sort''. Cette dernière se releva dès que la quatrième année fut partie, pestant sur le fait d'avoir échoué à la convaincre. Elle allait devoir trouver un autre moyen pour arriver à ses fins. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Garance, la deuxième année avait déjà bien assez de mal à gérer son obscurus. Tracey ? Non, elle en savait déjà bien assez sur ces machinations. Daphnée ? Non plus, sinon Drago risquerait de perdre son principal allié financier le moment venu. Il ne restait que Astoria, il n'y avait qu'elle à pouvoir le faire. Il ne restait plus qu'à la convaincre, et Pansy avait une idée sur la façon d'y arriver, et ce très rapidement. Elle ne laisserait pas sa seule porte de sortie disparaître à cause des remords d'une quatrième année.

Pendant ce temps, Garance était retournée à sa tour, ignorant les manigances de celle qui l'avait ''sauvée'', mais ce don qu'elle avait ressemblait davantage à une malédiction par moment. C'était comme une seconde personnalité, qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, et essayait à chaque instant de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Si elle faiblissait ne serait-ce qu'un instant, il en profiterait. Et il la détruirait.


	9. Première rencontre

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

**Chapitre 9 : Première rencontre**

Cela faisait quelques semaines que les cours avaient repris, et Pansy voyait bien tout les changements que le retour officiel du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait provoqué au sein de la maison Serpentard. Les cartes avaient été entièrement rebattues, et ceux à l'avantage des enfants qui avaient de la famille chez les mangemorts. Zabini avait pris ces distances de Drago et s'étaient rapprochés du Rowle, tout comme Montague, qui avait perdu toute l'influence qu'il avait dans la salle commune suite à sa défaite face à Drago. Bulstrode avait fait le choix de se rapprocher de Nott, rejoignant ainsi Harper, dont l'alliance avec Zabini avait par conséquent pris fin. Cette restructuration s'était faite à l'avantage des jumelles Carrow, dont le père, Amycus Carrow, était l'un des principaux lieutenants du Seigneur des Ténèbres, aux côtés de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Severus Rogue. La brune voulait avoir les deux quatrièmes années de son côté, ces deux vipères pouvaient-être aussi inventives que les jumeaux Weasley sauf qu'elles, elles étaient bien plus cruelles qu'eux. Elles régnaient sur leur monde par la peur, exactement comme avait dut leur apprendre leur père, et elles étaient prêtes à se salir les mains elle-même pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient. Pour ça elle faisait confiance à Astoria. En parlant de la quatrième année justement, Pansy avait trouvé un moyen de lui forcer la main concernant Weasley, et cela rappellerait aussi à Drago son existence, et à Rogue qu'il devait les protéger au lieu de suivre aveuglément Mr. ''Le plus grand bien'' comme un parfait petit toutou. Elle allait faire d'une pierre trois coups, et ceux en toute beauté.

Le lendemain matin, Astoria vint lui confirmer que les jumelles seraient de leur côté, et elle refusa une nouvelle fois de séduire Weasley pour qu'elle ne tourne plus autour de Potter. Tant pis, se dit Pansy, elle allait devoir mettre à exécution son plan. Tout ce dont elle allait avoir besoin pour ça c'était de venin de vipère. Heureusement pour elle, elle connaissait quelqu'un qui en avait : le professeur Horace Slughorn. Elle décida de lui rendre visite ce soir-là, pour pouvoir lancer son plan le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'elle toqua à son bureau, après le dîner dans la Grande Salle, il lui ouvrit et elle vit qu'il était en compagnie de Potter, enfin Harry, comme elle devrait s'habituer à l'appeler.

\- Potter, le salua-t-elle

\- Parkinson, lui répondit-il

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous voir Harry, j'espère que nous nous recroiseront bientôt

\- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi professeur, passez une bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi Harry.

Intéressant, ce dit la Serpentarde, visiblement Potter semblait vouloir obtenir quelque chose de leur professeur de potion, sinon il ne prendrait pas une attitude aussi aristocratique. Une fois le Gryffondor parti, Slughorn se reconcentra sur elle.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite Miss Parkinson ?

\- À vrai dire, j'aurais besoin de votre aide professeur. Je mène depuis quelques temps une sorte d'expérience, si on peur l'appeler ainsi, sur les variations possibles des effets d'une potion en fonction de la ''race'' des ingrédients utilisés. Est-ce que remplacer des épines de hérisson commun par des épines de hérisson à ventre blanc changera les effets d'une potion par exemple ? Ou bien remplacer des pétales de roses rouges par des pétales de roses blanches. Je pense que vous voyez où je veux en venir, professeur.

\- Tout à fait oui Miss Parkinson, ça a l'air passionnant comme sujet, vous faites cela sur votre temps libre ?

\- Oui, les potions sont ma passion depuis longtemps déjà vous savez.

\- Fort bien, mais dites-moi, en quoi puis-je bien vous être utile Miss ?

\- Et bien voyez-vous professeur, j'aurais besoin de venin de vipère pour continuer mes expériences, et j'ai ouïe dire par des connaissances communes que vous aviez dans votre réserve une grande variété d'ingrédients différents.

\- Et bien Miss Parkinson, je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner ce genre d'ingrédients à n'importe qui, mais vous me semblez être une jeune femme très intelligente et très prudente de surcroît, je vais donc faire une exception pour vous.

Le maître des potions alla chercher une petite fiole dans l'une des armoires qui se trouvait dans son bureau et sorti une petite fiole en verre violacée qu'il lui tendit.

\- Maniez-le avec prudence Miss Parkinson, l'extraction de venin de vipère coûte chère vu que nous sommes obligés de l'acheter à des sociétés moldues, qui le vendent extrêmement chère.

Ce soir-là, avant d'aller se coucher, Pansy fit rouler la précieuse fiole entre ses doigts avant de l'ouvrir et d'en avaler le contenu.


	10. Mise en place des pions

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

_Note d'__Auteur__ :_ _Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois j'en suis désolé. Je n'ai pas encore écrit le prochain chapitre donc je ne peux absolument pas vous donner de date de publication. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 10 : Mise en place des pions**

Sa prétendue tentative de suicide avait fait changer les positions de tous au sein du château, et cela semblait se faire une nouvelle fois à son avantage. Apparemment, il y avait eu une violente dispute entre Rogue et Dumbledore, et tout les serpents avaient baissé leur garde. Une autre conséquence qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé était qu'elle avait désormais un moyen de pression sur Slughorn. Le lendemain de sa sortie de l'infirmerie, elle réunit ces deux pions dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- Où en es-tu avec les lions Garance ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Hermione me fait confiance, je pourrais probablement me servir d'eux le moment venu. Mais Patil et Londubat se méfient de moi. Ce sont des sangs-purs, peut-être qu'ils ont compris ce que je suis en train de faire.

\- Je vois, dans ce cas donnons leur un os à rogner, pour détourner leur attention.

\- Et lequel ?

\- Weasley et Thomas. Tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis je suppose Astoria.

\- Je … je vais le faire Pansy.

La brune mimma une expression de profonde surprise et de reconnaissance. Son plan marchait exactement comme prévu.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle, merci.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Pansy vit la Serdaigle essayer plusieurs fois d'approcher Weasley, sans succès. À chaque fois elle était avec Thomas, Lovegood ou bien les amis de son frère. L'approche frontale ne fonctionnait pas, il ne restait plus qu'à dynamiter leur couple alors. Pendant ce temps, Garance continuait d'espionner sa maison et de tout rapporter à la vipère. Les lions étaient tous unis derrière Potter, mais uniquement derrière lui. Sinon, les querelles qu'ils avaient pouvaient très facilement les séparer. Et cela, la brune avait bien l'intention de s'en servir à son avantage, et Astoria aussi.

Ce fut quelques jours après que Pansy ait quitté l'infirmerie qu'eurent lieux les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch, Serpentard avait fait le grand ménage dans ses rangs : Crabbe et Goyle en batteurs, Pritchard en gardien, Malefoy en attrapeur, Harper, Blaise et elle en poursuiveurs.

Mais le plus intéressant, en tout cas de son point de vue, c'était qu'un rien pouvait désormais faire éclater l'unité apparente des rouges-et-or. Lavande Brown, une lionne de leur promotion, très belle mais … juste très belle en fait, tournait autour de Weasley de manière insistante, ce qui ne plaisait pas au castor, évidemment, puisqu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Qui plus est, Garance avait fait dynamiter le couple Weaslette/Thomas, rendant l'ambiance dans la tour particulièrement électrique. Désormais, Londubat et Patil avaient baissés leur garde à cause de toutes ces disputes, et Astoria aurait bientôt le champ totalement libre pour agir exactement comme elle le voulait avec la rousse.


End file.
